


Omnia vincit Amor

by Copgirl1964



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: Crowley catches an intruder in his house. The reason for entering the demon's home becomes only clear, once he questioned a certain angel.





	Omnia vincit Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecount/gifts).



> This is a somewhat impromptu birthday present for Camillo1974, who keeps leaving me in awe with her amazing artwork.  
> @Bryntwedge kindly beta-ed this little ficlet on very short notice. Thank you, bro! That's very much appreciated.  
> I hope the Latin title really translates into "Love conquers all".

Aziraphale’s hand absolutely was not trembling when he picked up the phone to answer Crowley’s call. 

“Hello!”

“I caught an intruder in my home.” The demon sounded carefully neutral.

“Oh dear.” 

Aziraphale was certain that he knew the intruder’s identity, but there was the tiny chance that he was wrong and Crowley had actually caught an unfortunate burglar. 

“I hope they didn’t hurt you.” Aziraphale cringed at his own words. What an utterly stupid reply.

“Nooo,” Crowley replied, “but I would appreciate if you’d come over and help me clear things up.”

“I’m not sure I have the time right now. You see, I just received a fresh delivery of books and”

“Angel, get over here now!” Crowley interrupted and ended the call.

Aziraphale swallowed and put the phone down. "Oh dear," he whispered again.

* * *

He found Crowley sprawled in his favourite armchair, watching a bubble of dark smoke that was hovering in the middle of the room. Aziraphale could just make out the wings of the creature inside the bubble.

“He’s one of yours, isn’t he?” Crowley tilted his head. 

“I guess so, “Aziraphale tried. He considered denying that he had anything to do with his presence altogether. Unfortunately, he was spectacularly bad at lying – a fact Crowley was also very much aware of.

Crowley took off his glasses to study the angel more closely before he said, “He tried to shoot me with this.” He pointed at an arrow that was stuck in the armchair’s upholstery, over his head.

“Oh, did he now?” 

The demon rolled his amber eyes. “Unless you’re willing to offer a more thorough explanation, I’m going to send him downstairs for further questioning.”

“No, please don’t. I can explain. He’s really quite harmless and that arrow wouldn’t have injured you anyway.” 

Crowley jumped up and stalked towards Aziraphale, who immediately took a step backwards.

“A celestial being tried to shoot me with an arrow and you have the audacity to tell me that it wouldn’t have hurt me?” 

“Please.” Aziraphale’s back hit the wall when Crowley grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. “I really can explain. Just let him go.”

For several very long seconds, Crowley stared at Aziraphale before he released him. “Alright.” With a wave of his hand, Crowley caused the bubble to burst. From the dissipating smoke, a small angel appeared, fell to the floor and vanished into thin air a moment later.  
The demon didn’t look particularly surprised. 

“Now, would you tell me what this was about?”

Aziraphale flushed a bright shade of red, and only Crowley’s extraordinarily accurate hearing enabled him to make out the mumbled word ‘Cupid’.

The demon was dumbfounded. He knew Aziraphale could be incredibly obtuse but surely he wasn’t this blind. 

“Let me get this straight,” he said. “You asked Cupid to come over and hit me with that arrow to fall in love?”

If possible, Aziraphale turned an even darker shade of red, but he nodded. 

“Fall in love with you?” Crowley inquired.

Another nod.

Crowley considered telling him, that such behaviour could be described as manipulation and was rather becoming of a demon than an angel. For once he decided against it. He filed that thought away though because it was worth bringing up at a later time. Perhaps in another five-hundred years or so. For now he was content to roll his eyes and approach Aziraphale. 

“Look at me,” he demanded. 

When the angel finally returned his gaze with a sheepish grin, Crowley pulled him close. Running his fingers to the angel’s soft hair he said, “I could spend at least an hour giving you examples of my past behaviour that indicate my feelings for you. Feelings I haven’t acted upon because I felt you weren’t ready for. But really, all you had to do was ask.” 

And without further ado he leaned forward and kissed the angel on his mouth. Waiting six-thousand years really was long enough.


End file.
